The Fella with the Fiddle
"The Fella With The Fiddle" is a 2019 story made by MarioFan2009 in March. Mouse is seen as a grandfather. His grandchildren are greedy over toys. After seeing this, he tells them a story about a fiddler mouse who was just like them. What will he tell his grandchildren? Script NOTICE: The story does not have any swearing in it. It shows Mario's house with a message in the bottom saying "2029..." indicating the time. Inside shows Mouse's little hole. It then shows an elderly mouse watching his grand children "8 Mice" playing. One of the mice however is seen getting greedy with the toys and is fighting with another mouse. Mouse Kid 4: Give it! It's mine! Mouse Kid 6: You can't be greedy! You need to share! Suddenly, all of the other mice then come in and start fighting. Mouse Kid 8: IT'S MINE!! Mouse Kid 7: No! It is mine!! Mouse Kid 1: Finders keepers! Mouse Kid 2: NO! Mouse: There there now... you shouldn't be greedy. The eight grandchildren stop fighting. Mouse Kid 5: Why though? Mouse Kid 3: I want that toy! Mouse: You all should be ashamed of yourselves... there was actually a young man who was so greedy he actually paid for it. Mouse Kid 1: He did?? Mouse: Yes! Come sit down and I will tell you his story. The eight grandchildren mice sit down. Mouse: I present you all... The Fella With The Fiddle! It then turns into Mouse's story showing a young mouse with a violin in his hands with a sign and a bag saying "HELP THE BLIND". Mouse: He was a greedy young fellow. Fella With The Fiddle is seen playing his violin while a strange thug mouse appears by. The thug sees his signs and tries to check if he's blind. When he sees no sign of him responding, he attempts to reach in for bag but the fiddler hits him on the hand by the violin stick. For this, the thug runs off with a painful grunt. After a day, the fella is seen walking with a stick in his hand. When he arrives at his trashed house, he actually pushes a button that reveals to the audience he is a rich wealthy person. Mouse: He had a very greedy secret that was always hidden away from the public. Mice: Wooaaaahh! The fiddler mouse is seen in a wealthy gold chair counting his gold coins on the table. Along comes a mouse landlord to check the fiddler house for any taxes. The fiddler sees this and quickly hides all of his wealthy stuff by pressing the button. A door knock is then heard. Fiddler Mouse: Come in! The landlord mouse then comes in to see the house all damaged. Landlord Mouse: So, your a poor one ay? Well let's see what we can tax. He looks around the house with a pen and a piece of paper. Landlord Mouse: Mm hm. Mm hmm... Suddenly, one of the beds constantly change to a poor one to a wealthy rich one. Landlord Mouse: What the heck is going on with that bed?? Fiddler Mouse: Um... He checks it only to get flipped with it. Landlord Mouse is seen dizzy and tries to continue on with the taxes. He sits on a chair only for it to get him flipped around. Landlord Mouse: What's going on here?? He accidentally presses a button which causes a oven to flip around. Scared, he goes to the Fiddler Mouse. Landlord Mouse: What kind of joint is this anyhow? Everything starts to flash and flip around. Terrified, the landlord runs out of the house and throws his alcohol away. He then gets an idea. The landlord then pretends to walk away by thumping. The fiddler mouse is seen in his house turning things back to where they were until he sees the door being opened. He quickly zips and turns everything back to dusty trashy stuff. Once the landlord mouse comes in and sees this, he angrily leaves the house and closes the door. Landlord Mouse: Good day! A cat is seen a few miles behind him and meows. The landlord sees this and runs off with a zip. Meanwhile, the fiddler mouse is seen back in the house where he turns everything back to where they were. The cat is seen stalking him through a window. It gets the idea to put a coin in a mouse trap. While doing so, the fiddler sees the coin. The mouse quickly zips around the trap grabbing the coin instantly. The cat sees this and says a swearing word that can be lip-read. It then gets another idea in which he puts a gold coin in his mouth as a tooth. Doing so, the cat whistles and the fiddler sees the gold. He tries to ignore it but it is too much for him. When he quickly zips into the mouth to get the coin, the cat closes it's mouth. Inside the mouth, the fiddler mouse is seen trying to get out but to no avail. The scene goes back to the mouse and his grandchildren mice. Mouse: Yes sir, right into the old cat's mouth went the poor little mouse. Mouse Kid 4: Did he eat him aaallll up? Mouse: Yes! He ate him all up! One of his grandchildren suddenly sees the gold coin that looks JUST like the one in the cat's mouth! The small mouse blows into his party his party blower while it irises out on him. Trivia * For unknown reasons, Mouse has lived up to 10-11 years despite a Mouse's lifespan being 2/5-7 years. Category:From 2019 Category:Mouse Episodes Category:Story Category:Grandchildren Mice Episodes Category:Fiddler Mouse Episodes Category:Landlord Mouse Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Cat Episodes Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Thug Mouse Episodes Category:Fanon Distribution Program